horrible_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
NO (Meghan Trainor song)
"NO" is a song by American singer-songwriter Meghan Trainor. It was released on March 4, 2016, as the first single for her second studio album Thank You. Lyrics I think it's so cute and I think it's so sweet How you let your friends encourage you to try and talk to me But let me stop you there, oh, before you speak Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no First you gonna say you ain't runnin' game, thinkin' I'm believing every word Call me beautiful, so original, telling me I'm not like other girls I was in my zone before you came along, now I'm thinking maybe you should go Blah, blah, blah, blah I be like nah to the I, to the no, no, no All my ladies listen up If that boy ain't giving up Lick your lips and swing your hips Girl all you gotta say is My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no Thank you in advance, I don't wanna dance (nope) I don't need your hands all over me If I want a man, then I'mma get a man But it's never my priority I was in my zone, before you came along, don't want you to take this personal Blah, blah, blah, I be like nah to the ah to the, no, no, no All my ladies listen up (all my ladies) If that boy ain't giving up (ain't giving up) Lick your lips and swing your hips Girl all you gotta say is My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no) I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no) All my ladies listen up (say, all my ladies) If that boy ain't giving up (ain't giving up) Lick your lips and swing your hips Girl all you gotta say is My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no My name is no My sign is no My number is no You need to let it go You need to let it go Need to let it go Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable I'm feeling Untouchable, untouchable (Nah to the ah to the, no, no, no) Why It Sucks # The chorus is so stupid and laughably bad. She tries to describe "No means no" in a horrible way. # The song production tries to sound like something which could be released around the 2000s, but it sounds so minimalistic and far from great early 2000s song we know and love. # Meghan stereotypes all men as harassers. We get that many women are being harassed by men and it really needs to stop, but this is no way to execute the message. # Meghan tells her girls to lick their lips and swing their hips to get the boy away from them. This is stupid because the boys will get more turned on and will hit on them even more. # The song poorly executes the message about women empowerment. It instead makes Meghan look like a misandrist tyrant. # The beat is almost non-existent and is unable to dance to despite the fact that it's a dance-pop song. # The production is so bad. Redeeming Qualities # The "untouchable" was probably the best part about the entire song. # The song sends a good message to women that they can own their attractiveness, and stand up to harassment. Videos Category:Meghan Trainor Songs Category:2010s Songs Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs that Poorly Execute a Message Category:Feminist Anthems Category:Offensive Songs Category:Songs with Dumb Lyrics Category:2016 Category:Songs with terrible production Category:Songs with bad music videos Category:Songs that Objectify Men Category:Annoying Songs Category:Repetitive Songs Category:Parodies from Bart Baker Category:2010s